This invention relates to alloys for use in light water nuclear reactor (LWR) core structural components and fuel cladding. More particularly, this invention relates to a zirconium alloy for such use which exhibits superior ductility, creep strength, and corrosion resistance against irradiation. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a zirconium alloy with silicon, niobium, iron, tin and oxygen in particular ranges.